Moving on
by JaneMarplePT
Summary: Episode tag for episode 6x16. Lisbon starts evaluating her relationship with Jane and makes a decision.


**Hi everyone! This is yet another tag for episode 6x16. My take on how things could go from there.**

**I don't own anything related to The Mentalist.**

Teresa Lisbon and Kim Fischer were on a stake out. After the complex art thieves case the team had been handed a rather simple murder. All that remained in this case was catching the killer coming back to his apartment. The two agents were patiently waiting in a car and watching the building's door. A classical stake out, simple and dead boring.

They had the radio on and had spent the last half an hour mostly in silence.

Suddenly Lisbon said: " "Ordinary love"! This is that last U2 song. It's really nice."

"I didn't know you were a big U2 fan."

"I'm not. Marcus is. We talked about this song last night." Realizing that she had just discussed a bit of her private life aloud with Fischer made the ever reserved Lisbon feel awkward.

"So… You and Pike…" Fischer didn't have to continue the sentence as her meaning was quite obvious.

Lisbon gave her a sideways look, still feeling embarrassed. "Eh.. yeah, I suppose."

"He is a great guy. I must admit I was surprised, but Marcus is really a very nice guy"

"Why surprised? Am I not his usual type?" Teresa said in a rather amused tone.

"Oh. That's not what I meant. Not at all. I don't know what Pike's type is. I just meant… You know, that I always thought you and Jane…"

"Oh… No. We're not… You know, not really… Just friends."

Both women were a little embarrassed by the level of intimacy the conversation was getting to and they both looked straight ahead towards the suspect's building.

After a few minutes of silence Fischer decided to let curiosity take the best of her: "Didn't you ever consider it? I mean, being more than just friends?"

Lisbon hesitated a little before saying: "I did, actually at one time. But then I realized that HE didn't... so… It is best just being friends."Lisbon was surprised at herself. What had gotten into her to tell these things to Fischer? The truth was that this relationship with Pike had made her think about her and Jane.

"HE didn't!?". Fischer's tone revealed such surprise, that Lisbon couldn't help but look at her. Fischer also looked straight at her and pressed on. "Maybe he hasn't made a move, but you know how he feels." Realizing that maybe she was stepping over the line she quickly added: " Sure, this doesn't concern me. I don't mean to question your choices, I mean. If you don't feel the same way about him it's only right to move on"

Now it was Lisbon's turn to sound surprised: "What are you talking about? Jane sees me as a friend. Just a friend."

Again Fischer stared at Lisbon. "Are you serious? Is that what you really think!? Wow…"

They both looked straight ahead again, both feeling embarrassed by the conversation and a little guilty for not being as alert as they should be about their stake out.

This time Lisbon was the one to break the silence: "What makes you say that he has feelings for me?" Her voice was very low and embarrassed.

Without looking at her Fischer answered: "You know, when Abbott first invited me to join this team and go to South America to get Jane he told me his story. I remember saying to Abbott: "If this guy is so clever how did he leave enough clues for you to find him?" And Abbott just said: "I found him because of the letters he wrote his girlfriend. He wrote her over 100 letters in two years. We all have our weaknesses". I remember thinking: Wow. Such love and such romance still exist? And then when I met Jane it was obvious that despite the fact that he accepted my invitation for dinner that this was a man whose heart was already taken."

"By his wife" Lisbon's voice betrayed a little resentment.

At this, Fischer again turned towards her. "Can't you really see that he is in love with you!? He came back to the US for YOU. YOU were the most important thing for him. And after being in Austin. Abbot and I both spoke with him several times over three months and he wouldn't budge from that detention cell. You talked to him for 5 minutes and off he comes! You are always the first person he wants to talk to in the morning. And the way he looks at you? Especially when he thinks no one is watchings him? If you have any doubts you should ask Wiley for the footage of the Art thieves party. A lot of revealing looks there! Everybody knows it! Why do you think Abbot keeps sending me instead of you to work with him? Abbott is afraid that his obvious feelings for you may be a weakness in his work. Silly, really, because Jane as proven over and over again that he can be quite professional."

Realizing that she was giving a speech, Fischer again turned to look straight ahead and added: "Don't get me wrong. I totally understand you wanting to be with someone different. After all, Jane can be a handful. But don't' do it for the wrong reasons. Have no doubt that Jane is in love with you. Hey, isn't that our man?" "Yes, lets go" Lisbon was too embarrassed and overwhelmed by the informations that Fischer had shared and felt grateful that the appearance of their suspect had forced them to end this conversation.

The rest of the day had been quite full. The suspect had been apprehended, had confessed and the case was closed. Lisbon's mind kept going back to Fischer's words and she only half listened to what was happening around her.

She had agreed to meet Pike for dinner, but she sent him a text canceling, claiming that she was tired and needed to rest. With such a mess in her mind she didn't feel ready to face him. In a moment when they were both alone Jane had approached her to ask her if she was ok. Of course the man could read her as an open book! She had told she just felt tired. In her state of confusion she could barely look him in the eyes. He accepted her answer and moved away.

Lisbon had been forming excuses in her mind to ask Wiley for the footage of the art thieves party. Fortunately when she approached him with the request the younger man hadn't needed any. He just gave her a few DVDs without question. Lisbon grabbed the DVDs and left the FBI headquarters.

She needed to be alone to think things over and she needed to watch those images. Could Fischer be telling the truth? Could Jane really be in love with her? Could Lisbon handle another heartbreak?

As she drove home images of their years together crossed Lisbon's mind. That first meeting, the many cases and dangerous situations. For years Lisbon had told herself that they were just friends. That that was all she wanted from him. Then in the last year before catching Red John, things had changed, ever so slightly. She had found herself thinking more about him. Feeling jealous of Lorelei… But again she tried convincing herself that what she was feeling wasn't love. No. And then came that moment on the sunset. The way Jane had looked at her. The way he had held her in his arms. After all this time it still hurt to remember the way he had left her. But the next few days that led to Red John's demise had been so full that she hadn't had time to think about personal feelings.

And then had come the news that Red John was dead. She remembered distinctly the chill that had gone down her spine when Abbott had told her that Red John had been strangled. The image of Jane murdering a man with his bare hands was still chilling. Sure, she knew he hated the serial killer and she had come accept that he was going to kill him, but the way he did it was surprising.

The next few weeks after the murder had been a nightmare. Hours of interrogation, the media circus. There had even been a DA who had threatened to accuse her of accessory to murder. Weren't there evidences that pointed to her giving Jane her gun?! And her whole life flushed down the toilet… She found herself alone in her apartment, with no job, no prospect of a career and without Jane. She had to be grateful to Abbott. In all his efforts to apprehend Jane he had, nonetheless, been fair. He was the one to come to her defense, to claim that she had been deceived by Jane. Had he truly believed it? She didn't know. And he had been kind to her in another way: he had returned her cell phone with that last message from Jane…

As Lisbon was feeling herself dropping to depression, Jane's first letter came. It was long and very sweet. He told her he missed her. For the next two years, as Lisbon tried rebuilding her life and start a new career Jane's letters were a constant source of support. Sometimes she told herself that she need to move on and stop thinking about him but then another letter came and she couldn't.

Then came the FBI phone call, telling her that Jane was in the US! She had made the trip to Austin in a state of eager anticipation. That first meeting had felt so good! The way he had looked at her and the way he had held her. In that moment she had felt sure that he did love her and that there was chance of happiness for the two of them. That moment had, unfortunately, been short lived. Soon she learned of Jane's schemes and games. Why was he refusing the deal? He was being stubborn and playing games again.

On that first case in New York Lisbon had been cruelly disappointed. Jane hadn't really changed. He was still deceiving her. He was still running away from her. The only possible explanation was that she was wrong. He didn't love her. Not really. He cared about her, sure, but not in the way that she wanted.

Lisbon had decided to accept the job offer in the FBI. How could she not? It was a great opportunity and a great step up from the her dull job as a sheriff. But she had promised herself that from now on she would always keep a barrier between herself and Jane. She wasn't going to let him hurt her again. Up until now, that is.

Fischer's conversation had made her question this choice. Lisbon finally arrived to her apartment and immediately moved to her computer to watch the DVDs of the party. She watched the beginning of the party. She saw the moment that she had arrived to the living room wearing that small white dress. She hadn't, at the time, seen Jane's reaction to it, as she had been distracted by another agent. Now she watched his face. For a few moment his usual mask fell and he had looked at her with an expression on pure love and admiration! Had she ever seen such an unguarded look from him before? She couldn't help but notice Fischer's expression. She was standing behind Jane and was smiling knowingly. She skipped ahead the video. Again and again there had been several moments in which he watched her and he smiled at her. Could this be real? Could Jane really love her? She had to find out.

Needless to say, Lisbon didn't have a very restful night. She kept thinking about Jane and about what to do. She was one of the first to arrive to the bullpen the next morning. Fortunately this was going to be a very slow day, mostly dedicated to finishing paperwork.

In a moment when she had gone to the kitchen to get her second of third cup of coffee Pike had shown up. She had been so caught up with Jane that she had almost forgotten about him. He had been sweet, saying that he had decided to drop by to ask about her.

Jane had arrived to the kitchen and had interrupted their conversation. Lisbon watched Jane's eyes. And there it was. Despite his usual mask and even his smile she could see the hurt and sadness in his eyes. Pike had left after asking her to dinner. She felt guilty accepting his invitation in front of Jane.

They both moved back to the bullpen and she busied herself with the paperwork trying to figure out her next step. Lisbon decided that she had to talk to Pike. She realized now that she wasn't committed to him and that he didn't deserve to be misled.

In the middle of the afternoon she sent Pike a text asking him to meet her. They had met outside the FBI headquarters. She had told him that she was having second thoughts about their relationship.

He was clearly disappointed: "Was it something I did or said?"

"No. You are great. It's me."

"Oh no. You're giving me the "It's not you it's me speech" ". They both smiled at this.

Pike then said: "It's Jane, isn't it?" Lisbon didn't want to hurt him and just said "I'm sorry"

They parted amicably and Lisbon couldn't help but feel a little relieved.

Now she needed to talk to Jane before her courage failed her.

When she arrived back in the bullpen it was empty. Seemed like everybody had already left to go home. For a moment Lisbon didn't know what to do. Should she call Jane? Or maybe postpone this conversation?

Suddenly she heard a noise behind her. There stood Jane, holding a tea cup.

He seemed surprised to see her: "You're still here? I thought you were going to go out with Pike." Again that sadness in his eyes.

"No. I decided not to go". She could tell that Jane was trying to read her expression. Trying to determine how things were between her and Pike. She decided to help him: "I'm not sure Pike is right for me"

Immediately he smiled. "You're probably right"

Feeling her heart racing Lisbon decided to be brave: "I was thinking that maybe you could go out to dinner with me…"

Jane was clearly surprised: "Just the two of us?"

Lisbon felt her courage leave her and her insecurities rise. Was she wrong? Was all this in her head?

Jane immediately read her expression and stepped closer to her. He grabbed her right hand with his left and said, looking straight into her eyes: "I would love to go out with you."

They both shared an open happy smile. Jane moved is hand slowly in order to better grab hers. Lisbon felt is wedding ring and looked down at his hand.

Sensing the cloud that crossed Lisbon's face, Jane removed his hand from hers. Very slowly and always keeping his eyes on her he set the tea cup on her desk and proceeded to remove his wedding ring.

Lisbon smiled at this movement. Again they shared a smile.

Jane put his ring in his pocket and grabbed her hand again. As he slowly let his finger interwine with hers he said: "So, where are you taking me?"

Lisbon couldn't help but laugh. "Why should I decide?"

They walked together to the elevator, still holding hands.

"Well you invited me so I thought that you had a plan."

"You're the one who always has a plan, Jane."

"True. And I know just the place to go."

Again he smiled at her and the elevator doors closed, taking them away.


End file.
